


The Moth 蛾

by paradoxaligner



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Themed, F/M, Flirting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxaligner/pseuds/paradoxaligner
Summary: 在卡拉奇之后，她只是蛾。——是一发神奇的莫艾补档（其实还是有福艾啦）
Relationships: Irene Adler/Jim Moriarty, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 3





	The Moth 蛾

**Author's Note:**

> 如果我没记错本文起源其实是因为晚安写的一发《蜘蛛》  
> 昆虫系列真神奇.jpg

蛾子带虎斑的翅膀扇动着，小心翼翼地停驻在树干上，一动就抖落一大串光鳞。她举步维艰。  
她不是彩蝶，更不是蚊虫，她只是蛾。业已分不清飞翔与挣扎的区别。  
她曾是狡猾而具有攻击性的螳螂，拥有致命的镰刀一如死神收割生命的用具。  
但在卡拉奇之后，她只是蛾。  
Irene Adler在几年后第一次踏上故土，伦敦中种种快餐店或是酒吧一条街带着腐朽的气味，提醒着她此地的危机四伏。  
但Moran已经把他所有的“猎犬”都拴起来了，而且她也知道身份被发现之后，没有任何拒绝前来的余地。这个将她引荐给皇宫贵族的男人的目的她却不明白。  
她想起，其实她的存在也没有什么所谓，她的黑暗已经消失了，一同那一闪而过的火光。世界只剩下一片虚无。  
  
黑暗帮助她更好地活着，可她却不受控制地被火光吸引。  
  
她在约见地点等待，也许是她最终的死亡，也许是生命的新一页。不管怎样，她也没什么其他地方需要飞去，她现在只是蛾，毫无还手之力，而且厌倦了现状。  
“Hi，honey！I’m home~~”  
一个声音出乎意料地出现，蜘蛛顺着蛛丝盘旋下降，她的世界又被黑暗笼罩了，莫名地令人心安。  
Jim Moriarty好笑地从后方看着她顿住的背影。两年之后，他下了地狱，可他的母蜘蛛却把自己当做一只蛾子。Jim绕着她转了两圈，仔细打量下她较之前柔美许多的线条，不禁皱皱眉头。  
这不是她，这不可能是她。  
他将她搭进自己的游戏里，毕竟他不在乎。他亲手将她送给了Sherlock Holmes那簇熊熊燃烧的火焰，并将不是凤凰的她烧成灰烬。  
但这不是他的目的，他不希望自己看到一个普通无趣的她，被拔掉了尖牙。那他会无聊的不行的。  
“不明白吗？我来换种方式。”Jim看着她瞪大眼睛，试图弄清情况，可却没有自卫性的尖刺，或是好奇的火花。他只好叹了口气，掏出手机。  
一分钟Irene的手机显示有条新短信。  
“I’m not dead, let’s have dinner.   
——JM”  
“也许这样，木头人小姐能来个‘欢迎从地狱回来’的吻？”  
他不放弃对她的嘲弄，是她搞砸一切的。那场游戏没有按照他想看到的那样进行下去，但那时，纵使不喜欢，他仍在玩。  
她用愤怒而颤抖的手甩了他一巴掌。飞快而用力。

Irene习惯了他平静后的爆发，所以在沉默半分钟后，她突地被穿黑西装的男人一把摁到墙上，她并不惊讶，只是感觉自己更像黏在由黑暗编成的蛛网上那无力的飞蛾了。  
  
  
她不是对他生气，她感觉自己更多地是对侦探表示失望。  
  
  
“你的小情人已经死了！！”他朝她吼道，声音不同以往，似乎带上了真正的怒气。“怎么，你还指望他来就你么？”他疯狂的双眼与唇边的一丝嘲讽的笑意一如既往，无时无刻不提醒着她眼前蜘蛛确实活着。  
他见她倔强地不回答，突然压低声音：“你毁了我的游戏，你变得无趣又……普通！！而且你还救了他，给我添了这么多麻烦。噢我本来应该把你~的心揪出来碾碎、焚烧的对吧？”  
他一脸凶恶地继续打量着她宝蓝色的眼睛，没有恐惧，至少她还心智健全。可是他可以看到在提到Sherlock Holmes的名字时，那对眸子中闪现了一丝痛苦。  
Jim满足地在心里对自己笑了笑，原来他还是成功让她痛苦了。  
  
  
Irene差点没忍住要对他说：不是你要把我的心烧掉，这方面你可迟侦探一步了。她是蛾，在面对火光时没有什么能做的，除了化为灰烬。  
“噢，等等，我不记得了。你的心已经没了对吧？啧啧，真可惜。我会很享受亲手处决你的感受的。”他突地又恢复了自己的幸灾乐祸。然而这却将她本来冰冷的态度一下激成了燃烧的怒火。  
他是恨她的，这点毫无疑问。  
  
一开始，她是他的客户，Jim帮她处理各种文件，一来一往的，她便成了他手下那个常常出现的“那位女人”，知道各种线人的把柄。Jim教会她如何防身，如何反追踪，更重要的是如何完全凌驾于他人之上。他们是那么默契的一对，一个是丑恶的蜘蛛，一个则是霸气的施虐女王。  
后来工作上的关系不再单纯，他们玩游戏，比发短信调情更黑暗有趣的游戏，有时她扮作猎物，有时乐趣则仅仅在于争抢主动权。  
她不会完全听从他的指令，捣乱更是不在话下，而他则常不会帮她办事，反而欣赏她自己一个人被动或是狼狈地对付名贵们派来的杀手的情形。这样对于他们俩来说刚刚好。  
更多时候，他们不在兜着圈子的时候，他会跟她一起骂骂咧咧地嘲笑那些不自量力地试图反抗他俩的人，有多么愚蠢。她在这个过程中得知了Mycroft Holmes，这个拥有少数胜利的MI6心脏。  
然后毫不留情地将他出卖给了Holmes家的大哥。  
只可惜造化弄人，正是因为这次出卖，犯罪首脑又将她直接送进了叫做Holmes二子的炼狱的火里。

“是你自己把我拉进你的游戏里的！我早该先Mycroft Holmes一步下手，在睡梦中把你杀了。”  
她危险地眯起眼睛，几乎是从牙缝里挤出“杀”字，低下头与他漠然石化的脸靠的更近，纵使微微被提离地面，气势仍然不减一分。  
她恨他，恨他得以存活的事实，恨他的又一次胜利。Jim Moriarty不会懂得她的痛苦，她也不指望他能。毕竟他早就连黑色的心都没有了。  
刚才那一刻回归重掌权力是她三年来的第一次。在这期间，她一直是那只蛾，每夜被这样的论调吞噬：是Sherlock Holmes毫不在乎地将她第一次奉献出的心烧的一干二净。  
她的光明救赎了她，毫无疑问，但他同时也将她变成了毫无还手之力的蛾，然后纵身从楼顶跳了下去，摆脱了所有烦恼。Irene不能确定这样的天使，到底算得上什么，于是也就不明白自己到底选择的是什么。  
愚不可及的情感将她变成了蛾子，苟且偷生，从今往后她没有心。  
或许，早在这之前就没有。  
  
  
突然间估计对手实力的蜘蛛露出凶手的微笑：“你就是这么欢迎我的吗？真可惜，我以为咱俩还能喝口茶呢。”  
“茶杯里的毒么？我还蛮想念这种挑战的。”  
他的笑容又不见了，定定地看着她，然后前任施虐女王只见到油光锃亮的头发在她面前一闪，“那位女人”耳边传来一声低语：  
“So，did you miss me?”  
  
  
她叹息了一声，自己被黑暗织就的蛛网包裹得那么紧密，但依旧能自由呼吸，闭上眼睛，呼吸他危险的气息。  
是的，Irene想念这一切，想念他的黑暗与不可捉摸，正如犯罪首脑所说。她也是不可控制地被挑战迷住的。  
蛾只能在危险如黑暗的地方生存。  
蜘蛛轻轻地将猎物放下，重新变回那个冷静地操控着大局的男人：“我以为天使从来不攻击人呢。”  
她稳住身体，眨眨眼。没有戏谑，只是淡然地看着对方昏暗的眸色，说：“我以为你说我不是个天使呢。”  
彻骨的恨意不能让他们否认，在种种喧嚣过去后，他们又会找到彼此，轮回似的巧合。也许是因为没有了蛾，黑暗也太过沉闷孤单。  
反正在她不知不觉时，犯罪首脑早已将致命的毒液注入了她的心脏，他没有心，却将她的一同吃掉。  
  
  
“你曾叫我下地狱去，亲爱的。我现在回来了，带你一起去转悠转悠，看看下面的风光。  
SO, Did. You. Miss. Me？”  
他似乎又成了平时那个充满威胁感的Jim，一字一顿的语气恰到好处，让她不禁在怀疑蜘蛛是否在向她发出邀请。  
  
  
“Did you ?”  
她只能这么回问，看着他露出类似于恶狼的咧嘴笑容。邀请她再去做蜘蛛女王？还是说国王的弄臣？还是仍将她当做蛾子、当做引诱其他势力的诱饵？这之中她已分辨不清。

“你知道，”她见他久久不再回话，心中早知他在盘算些什么。“你在外面可有不少人在想着呢，多过你所知道的。”  
话一出口她就后悔了，胜负已经明朗，她正如Jim所料，无法抵抗住向每一个欺压或是对她施加放逐的人或组织报复的诱惑。于是她加了一句：“要知道，这回我看着你的帝国燃烧时，绝不会心慈手软。”  
Jim得意地笑起来，她的毒牙看来还没有被Holmes先生拔光。  
他不在乎她。不管多少次将计划与她密切关联都好。他不在乎她，因为他要用在地狱的她好好犒劳侦探，而一步步迈向毁灭的Irene自己将毫不知情。  
她还不知道，他将火焰的余烬隐藏得很好，Moriarty发现自己不是很在乎那团火可能吹几口气就会重新燃着，游戏格局在他心中早已变了。  
“那位女人”会慢慢习惯他为她用丝制成的外壳，习惯像个母蜘蛛一样生活。也许他自己也会过于习惯。他已经亲手用她为侦探造了个弱点，现在这个弱点可以被他攥在手心一点点碾成碎屑。  
  
  
“名声对生意有好处。”  
然后，又是一步，然后倾身，西装不出现任何褶皱。危险的蜘蛛在她唇边轻语：“Wanna misbehave with me?”  
她在他的唇边绽开一抹灿烂的微笑：“Thought you’ll never ask.”  
  
这个帮助咨询罪犯制造完美案件的才是她，这个为他人造成痛苦的才是真正的她。有些人就是不能不去惩罚。那个站在天使那边的她只会令自己痛苦，也无人怜悯，因为侦探并不在乎。即使在乎，也无济于事了。  
这自由放荡，带有攻击性的她，干坏事的她，才是Irene Adler。  
她犹豫着将纤细的手指伸进Jim伸出来的手中，十指相扣，紧得让她怀疑自己是否能从这里逃离。他和她一同消失在黑暗的小巷中，等待下一次风暴降临在伦敦城。  
我会亲手收集证据，将他打下地狱。Irene这样告诉自己。我不会辜负Sherlock的救命之恩。可她已经辜负了，但却毫不在乎。  
她是蛾，她总会后悔自己毫无抵抗力地扑向火光，这是她的本性。她是蛾，她在黑暗中自在地存活，一边期望着那能致她于死地的光明。  
黑暗流在她的血液里，她是蛾，不过拥有蜘蛛的外壳。  
她会这样活着，作为他的母蜘蛛，作为他的黑暗女王。  
直到火光再次出现。


End file.
